1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a control method of the gaming machine that executes a scramble game between game terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in gaming machines, it has been general that a win or loss in a game is determined between a gaming facility side (a gaming machine side), on which the gaming machines have been installed, and players, and a prize is awarded to a winning player according to the win or loss. Such gaming machines are disclosed in United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058067 and United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058072.
In the meantime, it is considered that a gaming machine with its higher interest can be provided if there can be imparted a new gaming property of scrambling prizes between players, in addition to the presence or absence of prizes between gaming machines (a gaming facility) and players.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that is capable of imparting a new gaming property of scrambling prizes between players.